The Summer She Turned Pretty
by chocolate216
Summary: The Summer I turned Pretty with Laurel with cancer instead of Suzanna.
1. Chapter 1

Should I do it? R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Conrad

Ever since her parents divorced, Belly's been different. When her dad left them (age 14), she was the one left to tend to her mom in her battle of breast cancer. Now whenever she and her mom and brother come to stay with us in the summer house, she was always so quiet and unsocial. Last summer (age 16), when Laurel's cancer was close to gone, Belly always seemed so exhausted and worn out. She seemed so dark and upset all the time. I don't know why, but it's the middle of June and I'm itching to see her again. I know that I just finished my first year of high school and that she just finished her junior year, but I really want to see her. I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling that this summer isn't going to be like all the rest.


	3. The New Belly

**FIRST THINGS FIRST: I SAID CONRAD FINISHED HIS FIRST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL WHEN I MEANT COLLEGE! SORRY! BTW THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I GET ENCOURAGED TO WRITE!**

Belly

We were finally almost there, I thought as we came in sight of the house. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get to leave. I hated it. I hated having to come here and not be able to be with my friends. I hated not being able to drink or party without being busted by Steven or the Fisher brothers. But I especially hated the Fisher brothers. It was their family's summer house and we would stay there every year for the entire summer. I especially hated Conrad. I hated how he could make me feel all gooey inside even if I didn't want to. I hated how the way he walked made the fact that he was an arrogant jerk as obvious as if he had a flashing sign with the words over his head. I hated the fact that I used to love him. I hated the fact that I couldn't wait to see him.

I hated the fact that I felt butterflies when I saw him walking up to the driveway once we had parked. But then I saw Jeremiah. Jeremiah was a year older than me and had been my best friend since we were little. He was always the one to defend me and the one to convince the boys to let me join in their fun. He had golden waves of hair with soft green eyes and was taller and buffer than he had been last time I had seen him, probably since he was now the official captain of the football team at his school. Jeremiah was the kind of guy who always looked at the bright side of everything, and that's what I guess drove us apart. He was always so happy and didn't like to see people upset. He was the fun-loving, mother hugging guy that didn't care about what others thought of him. Conrad, on the other hand, had dark hair and piercing blue eyes that make you feel like they're looking into your heart and soul. Most people would call him handsome with his high cheekbones and long eyelashes and perfectly toned muscles, but I utterly refused to accept it. He's the character in a chick flick that had the entire female student population gazing at him dreamily as he walks down the school hallway.

When mom and Steven, my brother, got out of the car, I rushed out of the car and hustled to the doorway before anyone could see me. But of course, with Susannah there, that's not possible. Not when you freeze because Conrad gives you a once over and looks as if he approves, especially when his eyes hesitate on your boobs. Not when Jeremiah looks at you as if he barely recognizes you.

"Belly! Look at you, how lovely you look!" she said after trapping me in a tight hug and surveying me. I scoffed. I was wearing denim cut-off underwear shorts with a red t-shirt that read "Shut up and slowly back away." It had cut-off sleeves and only went to the bottom of my ribcage with blue high tops. Then there was my hair. Let's just say that I used to have long chocolate brown hair. But then I dip-dyed it electric purple halfway down. Well, I'll just tell you that's not how I usually dressed until about last year.

"Hey Jelly Belly." Jeremiah said as he locked me in a bear hug so tight I squealed. "I missed you." He said, letting me go.

"I missed you too." I said robotically, keeping a poker face, never letting him know how much I really need him. I never want to have to need anyone. At least not after my mom almost died when my dad left us. I need myself and nobody else. Nobody.


End file.
